<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>redamancy by bexgempisces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791797">redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces'>bexgempisces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>words that bring us back home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bobbi Morse, Bandage Changing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Girlfriends, bobbi just wants to protect her girl, daisy was with bobbi when she took her hiatus from shield, i miss them :(, lots of pet names, post 5x14, they love each other almost as much as i love them, theyre just very soft with each other and i love that for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>redamancy : the act of loving the one who loves you, a love returned in full </p><p>—Post 5x14, Daisy’s a mess of emotions so she calls the only person she knows can help, her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>words that bring us back home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2242722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve said it before, i will say it again, there is not enough morsecode fics out there </p><p>5x14 still upsets me and the way it was handled just plain angers me but i won’t get into that lol, so have this instead :) it’s actually pretty tame on the angst, especially compared to other things i’ve written </p><p>this is set before 5x15 so just imagine that there’s a couple days between 5x14 and 5x15, the timeline is weird in season 5 tbh </p><p>i don’t know what type of relationship huntingbird, morsecode and staticquake had at the times that are mentioned in this fic tbh don’t read too far into it, all you need to know is that huntingbird are broken up and morsecode are together :) </p><p>WARNINGS: mentions of 5x14, brief wound descriptions, (i think that’s it really but let me know) </p><p>enjoy! -bex xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy exhaled a long breath before she made the call. There was a very short list of things she was sure of right now: </span>
</p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">She was tired. </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">She was betrayed. </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">She was in pain. </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">Coulson was missing. </span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1">She wanted a fucking hug. </span></li>
</ul><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, she sucked it up and pressed the call button, holding the phone up to her ear and staring at the wall in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only took one ring for the call to be answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daisy? What’s wrong?” She breathes a sigh of relief when the woman answers the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bobbi? Nothings wrong. Well- not “wrong” so to say, nothings right. But- I just- I...” She couldn’t seem to get proper words out. They stuck in her throat and she choked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you?” Bobbi sees through her stuttering excuses because of course she does. Her girlfriend always had that power. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A SHIELD base called the Lighthouse in River’s End. Can you- would- can- here?” She’s always been unable to ask for what she really needs. She was so used to being told what she deserved, who she had to be, what she was supposed to do, that she forgot how to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be there in an hour, okay Rockstar? Just hold on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobbi wasn’t expecting an actual lighthouse when she drove into River’s End on her motorbike, but it made sense. It was out of the way, hidden in plain sight, who the hell would suspect a SHIELD base under a lighthouse? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a ramp hidden in an opening on the beach next to the pier that the lighthouse sits on. There’s a door of course, but her access code still works, or Daisy saw her coming, whatever. She follows the dimly lit tunnel until she reaches a hangar, a waterfall cascading down the sides of the walls. They must be under the ocean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Zephyr and a couple SUV’s are the only vehicles in the hangar right now, the place seems empty. Last she’d heard, SHIELD was a terrorist organisation again so that doesn’t surprise her. She parks next to an SUV with the SHIELD logo scrapped off and heads to the hangar door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door is locked, but the touchscreen flickers to life when she approaches. She stands close to it and lets it scan her face, the light turning green and the door opening. Either Daisy put her back in the system, or she was never removed. Bobbi prefers the second reason, because given the choice she would return in a heartbeat, especially after the way Daisy sounded on the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy never called her like that, even when the entire world was crumbling at her feet. After HIVE and Lincoln, it was Mack who phoned her. not Daisy. He’d found her half dead in a ditch and she’d begged him not to take her back in, so he made the next best decision. Daisy stayed with her for nearly four months before she headed to LA to track the Watchdogs who’d moved from Chicago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She called you, didn’t she?” Mack is waiting for her behind the door when it opens. He looks rough, like he hasn’t slept in weeks. He probably hasn’t, going by the fact that Daisy had been dark for about a month now. Whatever they had been dealing with was clearly taking its toll on everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How bad is it?” She asks, stepping into his hug. He holds her close, like shes a fixed point in a storm. Like he’ll drift away if he doesn’t hang onto something. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Worse than its ever been before. I don’t know how to fix this one, Bobbi.” And it scares her when Mack says that, because Mack </span> <span class="s2">never </span> <span class="s1">says that. He never accepts defeat, he keeps pushing until he finds a solution. He is always their one constant. The hopeful one. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever had happened had broke that somehow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” She asks tentatively, suddenly afraid of the answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We got kidnapped to space to a future of an alien enslaved human race, a cracked earth and Inhuman slave trading, Daisy was blamed for ending the world, Fitzsimmons grandson sold her into slavery, May had to fight in the pits, so did Daisy after she got tagged with a power inhibitor. We escaped back to our own time and three monoliths blew up creating a fear rift, Yoyo’s arms got cut off by HYDRA, Fitzsimmons got married, Coulson’s dying and he put Daisy in charge, and then Fitz had a psychotic break and drugged her, restrained her, and cut into her against her will to remove the inhibitor to close the fear rift. And Coulson got kidnapped by HYDRA.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobbi has to take several minutes to process that. That’s...a lot, even by SHIELD’s standards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry about Elena. I know she means a lot to you. Is she okay?” It’s the first thing she can deal with right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s alive. We’re working on robotic arms for her right now, but it’s a slow process. Especially with our engineer locked up, but that might be for the best.” Mack rubs the back of his neck, looking a little helpless at the entire situation. Bobbi doesn’t blame him. She only just got here and she could already see the hopelessness of their problems. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she’ll live?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’ll live.” Mack confirms. That’s something at least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Daisy?” Mack shakes his head and looks away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We didn’t realise until it was too late. He’d already shot me in the leg, turned off cameras. The Doctor had it all planned out.” Something akin to rage bubbles in Bobbi’s stomach, raw and pulsing under her skin like veins. He had hurt Daisy, he hurt her girl. Daisy, who had already been hurt so goddamn much, Daisy, who couldn’t even ask her out loud for help, Daisy, who just wanted her family to love her as much as she loved them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s locked up?” Her voice is tight, the anger barely restrained. She knows there is probably a good explanation for why exactly Fitz would drug, restrain and cut into his best friend, but she doesn’t know it yet and all she knows is the wrongness of those actions. All she knows is the break in Daisy’s voice on the phone and the shadows under Mack’s eyes. All she knows is this group of people falling apart at the seams. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daisy thought it would be best.” And it seems like Mack agrees with her, which Bobbi appreciates. She knows it can’t be easy for anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So where is everyone?” They move away from the hangar door, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The Lighthouse under the lighthouse is dark and grey, she has to squint a little to make out the long unending corridors. It’s a world away from the Playground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly? I have no idea. No ones really talked since...” He trails off and Bobbi nods in understanding. Everyone needed space right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bobbi?” May spots them as they walk into what Bobbi is guessing is the command centre. She looks similar to Mack, same dark circles and a crushing weight of guilt and fear on her shoulders. The screens in the back are running some sort of GPS tracking, probably for Coulson. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to see you, May.” Bobbi smiles, an unexpected hug coming from the older woman that catches her off guard. She grins and settles in the woman’s embrace. Somehow, she still smells like she did ten years ago, green tea and leather. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hunter not with you?” May questions and Mack seems to suddenly notice his absence too. Bobbi shifts her weight a little awkwardly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh no. He’s back in England, last I heard. Doing private security or something, he checks in every couple months.” There’s an awkward silence after that, as Mack and May connect the dots that they had in fact, broke up again. Shock horror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I assume this isn’t just an accidental visit?” May changes the subject and Bobbi sighs partly in relief and partly in anxiety. So much has happened since she was last with the team and they’re dealing with so much right now, it’s almost too much to begin to comprehend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daisy called.” And this seems to be enough of an answer for May, whose features turn uncharacteristically soft. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If anyone can help her, it’s you.” And before Bobbi can even ask about that, Daisy herself enters the command centre, wearing Bobbi’s old Academy shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. She stops short when she catches sight of the blonde and almost drops her tablet, the ground shaking just that tiny bit before she’s racing towards Bobbi and colliding with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobbi catches her easily and her duffel bag drops but it’s okay because her arms are full of the girl she loves. This beautiful, broken woman who carries the weight of the world and never asks for a reprieve. Her Daisy, the girl she’d give the moon and the stars and the sun to if she asked. It’s all a bit sappy but Bobbi thinks they’ve earned sappy, even in her own head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Rockstar.” Bobbi whispered in her long brown locks, her hair had grown since Bobbi last saw her. Daisy shakes against her. Her shoulder grows wet, Daisy’s crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Down the hall to the elevator, three floors down and three rights and a left, that’s her bunk.” May says gently, squeezing Bobbi’s shoulder and then Daisy’s arm, nodding in the direction of the door to command. Bobbi nods gratefully and heads down the hall, Daisy in her arms the whole time.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p>“I didn’t know if you’d actually come.” Daisy whispers when Bobbi’s deposited her on her bed, the sheets still twisted from her latest nightmare when she attempted sleep last night. She curls into a ball against the headboard and fights the urge to hide in Bobbi’s arms. </p><p>“I’ll always come, Zee.” Bobbi tries to smile but it’s like all the light has been sucked out of Daisy, replaced with a cold and angry emptiness instead. </p><p>“Where were you before I called?” Daisy asks as Bobbi unzips her bag and pulls out her pajamas she’d hastily packed in the five minutes she gave herself to leave. </p><p>“The Bronx. It was just a stop gap between jobs.” Daisy nods and rests her chin on her knees. “So I heard you’ve been busy.” </p><p>“That’s one way to put it.” Daisy says a little bitterly. “It’s just been...a lot. I didn’t know how to deal with it, I’m sorry for dragging you all the way here-“ </p><p>“Daisy, don’t. I told you before you left for LA that I’ll come day or night, whenever you need me. You’d do the same for me.” Bobbi cuts her off and Daisy ducks her head. Bobbi frowns and placed a finger under Daisy’s chin to tilt it up to look her in the eye. “I love you, okay? Never apologise for needing me.” </p><p>Daisy’s eyes fill with tears again but she refuses to let them fall and kisses Bobbi instead. It’s hard and bruising and perfect, Bobbi tastes like the awful banana gum she likes so much and mint, like she just brushed her teeth before she drove across the state. To be fair, it was midnight when Daisy phoned, it’s half one in the morning now. </p><p>Bobbi smiles into the kiss and follows Daisy’s lead, kneeling on the bed to get a better angle. Daisy’s fingers tangle in her hair and Bobbi’s hand traces Daisy’s face, her cheekbones still slightly wet from her tears.</p><p>Daisy fists a hand in her shirt and pulls Bobbi closer, like Bobbi will disappear and she’ll be alone again if she lets go. The blonde matches her rhythm and her fingers accidentally brush against a thick square of bandage on Daisy’s neck, breaking the moment completely when Daisy flinches away. </p><p>“Talk to me, love.” Bobbi says softly, sitting back to give her girlfriend space. Daisy takes a good few cleansing breaths before beginning to talk about the latest trauma. </p><p>“It was the only thing stopping me from destroying the world, Bobbi. It was the only way I could keep the world safe. He took that from me.” Daisy runs at her wrists, still slightly bruised from the rope Fi- <em>The Doctor, </em>used to tie her down. “I <em>begged </em>him not to. Why didn’t he listen, Bobbi? Why didn’t he fucking <em>listen</em>?” </p><p>And Bobbi has no answers. She has no way to fix this, to make it all okay. She was too late. Daisy was traumatised and she <em>can’t fix it. </em></p><p>“Can I hold you?” Because that’s the only way she can think to help Daisy at all. The pieces of her girlfriend were broken and smashed on the floor, but Bobbi could hold her until they slotted back together again. She can do that. </p><p>“Jemma said he’s sick.” But Daisy nods anyway and slides into Bobbi’s arms, head resting against her chest. Bobbi traces the alphabets she’s learned over the years into Daisy’s back, meeting bare skin every now and then when the material of Daisy’s tank top ends. “But he doesn’t regret it. He isn’t sorry.” </p><p>“Do you want him to be?” There’s a sharp intake of breath when Bobbi says it from Daisy. The younger woman runs her fingers up and down Bobbi’s thigh whilst she tries to find the words. </p><p>“I would have done it, if he’d asked. I’d do anything for any of them if they just asked. But no one ever asks.” Daisy looks at her then, brown eyes meeting blue, a million questions between them. “Am I overreacting?” </p><p>“What?” If genuinely catches her off guard. From what Bobbi’s worked out, there’s no way it was Daisy’s fault and that she has every right to be angry. “No, Rockstar. Of course you’re not.” </p><p>“It feels like I am.” Daisy says quietly, like a deadly secret she can’t tell anyone but Bobbi. “It’d be easier if I just forgave him and let him out.” </p><p>“Would you feel safe letting him out?” And Bobbi’s clearly hit the nail on the head because Daisy flinches at the mere notion of letting Fitz out of his cell right now. “Then you don’t have to forgive him or let him out right now. There’s still time, baby.” </p><p>“I don’t know how to move past this. Everything’s wrong, Bobbi.” Daisy says, voice broken and desperate. </p><p>“You’re not alone, Dee. You’ve got me and Mack and May. We’ll get Coulson back and deal with Fitz and save the world and be home in time for Jeopardy.” Daisy giggles slightly after that which makes Bobbi smile. They both hate Jeopardy, but it always seemed to be on when they got home from a mission or the latest Watchdog raid when they were in Chicago. It became their thing, everything was fine as long as they got home in time for Jeopardy. </p><p>“You hate Jeopardy.” </p><p>“So do you, milaya.” Bobbi pokes her gently in the side and brushes the hair away from her shoulder, where it was spilling onto her neck. “That bandage needs changed.” </p><p>“I can’t look at it yet. Can you do it? Please?” Daisy looks away guiltily like she expects Bobbi to judge her, like she always does, but Bobbi makes her look her in the eyes and kisses her instead. </p><p>“Of course I will, honey. You don’t need to ask.” Bobbi eases Daisy off of her and heads to her attached bathroom. There’s a first aid kit under the sink next to the trademark SHIELD shampoo that was great for getting blood out of your hair and Daisy’s signature coconut body wash. </p><p>“How long are you staying?” Daisy asks, aiming for nonchalant but the tremor in her voice gives away her fear. She doesn’t want to be alone again, left with the nightmares and the monsters and the ghosts of metal tables and the clamp on her head and a scalpel in her best friend’s hand. But she couldn’t just ask Bobbi to drop everything because she was scared. She was the fucking Director of SHIELD now, she was supposed to be strong. </p><p>“However long you need me to.” Bobbi gently eases the hastily taped square of gauze off of Daisy’s neck, revealing a crudely stitched line. She winced when she sees it, Daisy was probably only a day away from an infection. “You have to change this more often, baby.” </p><p>“It’s hard to change something that makes you throw up every time you see it.” Daisy’s sighs and grips the sheets when Bobbi places delicate fingers on the inflamed skin around the stitches she did herself once they’d closed the fear rift. </p><p>“So, I hear you’re Director now.” Bobbi aims for teasing, but Daisy inhales sharply, closes her eyes and shakes her head. Bobbi curses herself. “Okay, we won’t talk about it tonight.”</p><p>”Have I told you I love you?” Daisy smiles softly at her, a layer of sadness still lingering in her eyes. Bobbi kissed her forehead and went back to inspecting her neck. </p><p>Once the stitches were removed and the wound had been cleaned and bandaged up, Bobbi washed her hands and changed into her pajamas. When she came back into the room, Daisy was staring at a space on the floor near the door, clearly lost in thought. Bobbi frowned. </p><p>“Penny for them?” She asked her girlfriend. Daisy shrugged a little helplessly. </p><p>“I’m supposed to be this superhero. I’m supposed to help people and have the answers and save the world. But I’m scared to let the door out of my sight in case something else happens.” </p><p>Bobbi nodded in understanding and slid onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. She was terrified to sleep after Ward and Russia in case something happened again or she saw it all in her dreams. She knew how fresh trauma messed with the psyche, always pushing and pulling you in a million directions until you feel like you’ve been ripped apart by the fear. </p><p>“Do you remember that night in Chicago when there was that massive storm?” Bobbi asks and Daisy nods, crawling up the bed to Bobbi’s waiting arms. </p><p>“The power had gone out and I’d had a nightmare about HIVE and Lincoln.” Daisy plays with Bobbi’s fingers and tucks her head in the crook of Bobbi’s neck. </p><p>“We lit candles and you had that purple blanket you loved so much. And neither of us could sleep but it was okay.” Bobbi takes a moment to consider how to phrase this. “It will be okay again, Daisy. One day, I promise it will be okay.” </p><p>“I can almost believe it when you say it, Bobbi. Like we really can save the world and make amends and deal with all the shit that comes our way. Like we can go back to what we had in Chicago.” Daisy says, her voice soft and sleepy, Bobbi’s fingers stroking through her hair casting a gentle rhythm through her body. “You’ll stay?” </p><p>“Of course.” Bobbi promises, kissing Daisy on the head again. “Who else is gonna give you brain kisses?” </p><p>“I forgot we started calling them that. Brain kisses to help bad brains.” Daisy reminds her, a flash of a darkened living room in Chicago, flickering lights around them in that power cut. Bobbi’s hair had been dyed red to avoid detection and Daisy’s arms were horrifically bruised from overusing her powers, but they still had each other. That was enough, that would always be enough. </p><p>“And I love your bad brain.” Bobbi smiles when Daisy shakes her head fondly and leans up to kiss her again. </p><p>“I love you a lot, dorogaya.” Daisy whispers, when they break for air. It’s a nickname she stole from Bobbi when the older woman started teaching her Russian. She didn’t retain a whole lot, but she remembered the nicknames. </p><p>“You should sleep, Rockstar. It’s past three in the morning.” </p><p>“Ever the responsible one.” Daisy rolled her eyes but she lay down anyway, wrapping her arms around Bobbi’s waist. Her eyes flicked to the door and she frowned but Bobbi brushed the hair out of her eyes and she looked back up to the blonde. </p><p>“You’re not alone, I won’t let anything get through that door.” Bobbi promises and Daisy nods, resting her head on Bobbi’s stomach and letting her girlfriend’s vibrations soothe her.</p><p>”Thank you for coming.” Daisy’s voice is fading but she wants Bobbi to know how much she appreciates this. How much she loves this woman. </p><p>“Always, baby. I’ll always come.” Bobbi reaches over to turn off the lamp and slides a little further down the bed, Daisy’s head moving to her chest and her arms encircling the smaller girl. “Go to sleep, honey.” </p><p>“You know, I think you’ve pulled out every nickname you have for me tonight.” Daisy smiles against her chest and Bobbi flicks her gently on the back of the head. </p><p>“You love it.” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“Sleep, milaya. I’ll still be here in the morning.” Bobbi shushes her and Daisy holds her a little tighter but soon her breathing evens out and Bobbi can hear the soft purring noise that Daisy makes when she feels truly safe. “I’ll protect you, Rockstar, even if you don’t always need it.” </p><p>That was one promise she would always keep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dorogaya: darling<br/>milaya: pretty, darling, dear (basic term of endearment) </p><p>thanks for reading! </p><p>thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>